


Settled

by danithemani



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation,Support Me on Ko-fiEvery little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!





	Settled

"Now see, Gage? This gentleman here even said please. There's no reason to go waving that thing for no reason," Danny says, gesturing for the Raider to put the gun down.

They've done this half a dozen times now. Works like a charm. No reason for anyone to get hurt. 

"Guess you're right, boss. You folks are real nice. Glad those Operators are more level-headed than I am," Gage says, keeping his grip firm on his weapon but lowering the barrel.

"O-operators?" the settler stammered, his eyes resting just below the scope of Gage's gun.

"Oh, yea. Swell buncha guys. They are absolute mavericks at this whole personal finance thing. We're just here to help you out. Think of them as, your personal accountants. All they're here to do is to make sure you don't get too deep in debt. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yea, teeth-rotting sweet," the woman behind the settler replied.

She must be his wife. Figures a pansy like this would have a shrew of a wife.

"Shut the fuck up Margie, you wanna get us killed?"

"Oh came on Miss Margie, don't be like that," Danny smiled, willing the corners of his mouth to stay open. "I know you're both very excited about this little business venture. Free protection from all the terrors of the waste, unlimited access to extensive trading routes... And all ya gotta do is split your crops with my lovely people."

"Split? I-" the settler stammered, grabbing at the rim for his hat for comfort.

"That gonna be a problem," Gage asked, holding his rifle a bit higher.

"No, n-no sir," the Settler stutters.

"Sir. Hell, ain't heard that one in years," Gage laughs.

Danny stops, muscles in his face dropping before they power on again.

"Now don't tease these nice people, Gage. I'm sure my boys will appreciate your manners. And I appreciate yours. They will be here within the hour."

Danny walks away, leaving the settlers wide-eyed, eyes flicked to Gage. The Raider mumbles something mildly threading and trods behind the Overboss.

Danny pops a Mentat and they head back to the Raider Outpost in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
